


Sweet Rewards

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Food Sex, Humor, Kink Meme, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A doughnut has a hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TWClassic kink meme. Prompt: "Jack fucks a donut. Can be the hole-y kind or cream-filled kind but no sprinkles!"

The hole was there, mocking him.

Jack ignored it, pushing the plate to one side of his desk and focusing on reading the report in front of him. Still, his eyes drifted back. The hole was round, moist, and oh so sweet.

It was possible that he was more than a little horny due to what Ianto referred to as "taking a break" and what Jack referred to as "blue balls are nobody's friend, how about I go down on you, please?"

Nah.

A subtle glance to the Hub showed he wasn't being observed.

"Come here, beautiful."

Jack lifted the doughnut from the plate, dropping a few seductive crumbs on his desk. He loved nothing better than leaving a mess on his desk after, something to remember deeds past, something to watch Ianto bent over whilst cleaning.

Oh yeah.

He ran his tongue around the rim of the doughnut's inner hole, tasting the sugar in the glaze. Sticky goo covered his lips as he nipped, laving it, loving it. Two fingers followed his tongue, gliding in and out on the slick trail.

His trousers were too tight. A zip and a yank, and that wasn't an issue.

The doughnut glistened with glaze and spit.

"Oh, you tease."

He lay it like a crown over the head of his cock. If he moved too fast, he'd wreck the hole and shred his sweet lover to crumbs. If he moved too slowly, he'd never build up enough friction.

"Let's make this work, baby." Achingly slow, he pushed the doughnut down over himself, hesitating whenever he felt the pastry give way. It was tight, and stuck enticingly to his skin, squeezing him warmly as he drew it down to the base of his penis.

He sat there, watching it, head swimming. His hand took over from there, sliding and groping and squeezing, playing with the head, giving himself just the edge of his fingernails in exactly the right way. His other hand grasped the doughnut, wriggling the tasty treat around the base of his cock like a fat hula hoop.

The doughnut wouldn't last much longer, coming apart under the onslaught of Jack's gyrating hips and hands. Jack wouldn't last much longer either. They would fall to crumbs together.

High whines poured from his throat. Deathfucks weren't always the best, but this doughnut was special.

"Yeah, yeah, right like that!"

His hand jerked as an orgasm blasting through him, tearing the doughnut to pieces and gracing the shreds with fresh, creamy spunk. Sweet, sticky and salty all blended in his messy hands while he kept pumping.

There was a cough behind him.

Jack didn't turn, did mentally curse how fast his high from the orgasm faded. "Something you need, Ianto?"

"No, sir." There was a laugh just trying to bubble out, Jack could tell, and Ianto was losing the battle against it. "I was coming in to see if you wanted a second doughnut."

Jack looked down at the mess on his lap. "Actually ... "

"You're off sweets for the next week."

Jack did turn around them. "No. You can't deny me sex and sugar both. That's not fair."

"Think of it as your just desserts."

Ianto made it out the door before the messy splatter hit him.


End file.
